Sasuke & Miyo: A Shinobi Love story
by AnimeAngel655
Summary: A love story between Sasuke n a girl named Miyo Hyuuga who is half Uchiha n half Hyuuga. Sasuke starts to develope feelings for this girl. SasuOC. Narrated by Miyo Hyuuga


It's the night of my 4th birthday and Sasuke's 5th; and the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's are throwing a party for us in Sasuke Uchiha's backyard.

Shiori:yells up the stairs Miyo! Com'on Miyo, we're going to be late if you don't hurry we'll be late! Me:walks down the staircaseI'm ready onee-chan… Shiori: Awww, my Imoto-chan looks so adorablehugs me I better make sure no body tries to kidnap you. smile

Me: freaked a little K-k-kidnapped? Shiori: I'm just kidding, Miki.chuckles

Me:smiles Oh…okay.

We then leave our house and went to the party. When we reached we were greeted by Mikoto, Sasuke Uchiha's mother.

Mikoto: I'm glade you could make it, Shiori, Miyo.smiles

Shiori:smiles Koniichiwa, Mikoto-san.looks at me…Miki

Me:hides behind Shiori shyly K-koniichiwa, Aunt Mikoto…

Mikoto:giggles Sasuke…come on and say hello to Miyo.

Sasuke then peaked from behind Mikoto's legs.

Sasuke:blushing light pink K-koniichiwa and happy birthday M-Miyo-chan

Me:blushing hot pink T-thank you…Sasu-chan. And happy birthday to you, too

Shiori:smiles Looks like Miki has a crush you, Sasuke-chan. Heh, heh.

Mikoto:smiles too Looks like that indeed; and the way my son is blushing…he must like her too. Tee - hee.

Sasuke and I blushed even more at that comment

Me:blushing more I-I-It's not like that!

Sasuke:also blushing Th-that's right

Shiori: What are we doing standing out in the front when the party's in the back?

We then went into the Uchiha's backyard with me holding hands with Sasuke. When everybody saw me they yelled "Happy Birthday Miyo and Sasuke!!"

Me: embarrassed T-Thank you, everyone.bows

Hizashi: Happy birthday my daughter.picks me up

(Hizashi isn't really Miyo's father, but he has raised her since her father, Shin, who was a close friend of his and her mother Miori, Mikoto's best friend died 4 years ago sealing the demon wolf that attacked the village inside her)

Me:smiles Father, you came. Thank you.

Me:grabs Sasuke's hand

Sasuke:blushesO-oi! Miyo-chan…let go

(OiHey)

Me:giggles with my eyes closed and smiles I'm nev-- bumps into back and falls into Sasuke's arms

Me: embarrassed I'm sorry. I wasn't lookin' wear I was going and thanks for catching meh Sasu-chan

Shakura: No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking eitherbows Oh! How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Shakura Uchiha. I'm ½ Hyuuga and ½ Uchiha. Pleased to meet yousmiles

Me: I'm Miyo Hyuuga; and the daughter of Shin Hyuuga and Miori Uchiha. It's nice to meet ya, Shakura-chan. And you can call me Miki.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Hi.

Shakura: Do you wanna be friends?

Me: That's a wonderful idea! smiles

Sasuke: Okay.

Shiori then walks over to us

Shiori:smiles Sasuke-chan, Miki, it's time to open your presents.

Me: happy smiles Yay! Presents!

We then go over to the table with the presents on it and opened them while everyone watched.

Me:smiles Thank you everyone for the presents.

Sasuke:smiles Yeah thanks everyone.

Me: Oh, Sasu-chan I

Have a gift for you…

Sasuke: Huh?

Me:blushes then kisses Sasuke on the cheekHappy birthday, Sasu-chan

Sasuke:blushes

(Oh I forgot to mention Shakura has a crush on Naruto in this and there's no Hinata and Hanabi. Gomen Hinata and Hanabi)

Shiori: That's so kawaii!

Mikoto:takes a photo of me when I kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Their so kawaii together!

Itachi enters the backyard and walks over to me and Sasuke

Itachi: Happy birthday, Sasuke, Miyo.gives me and Sasuke a birthday card with 800Y (yen) in each

Me:smiles Thank you Itachi-san!

Sasuke:smiles too Thank you Nii-san

Itachi: Yeah. leaves

Neji: Happy birthday Miyo-sama kisses me on the cheek

Me:blushes N-Neji-kun

Sasuke:gets jealous and tries not to show it…

(In this Sasuke does get jealous, but that's when people flirt with Miyo)

Neji: Oh…and happy birthday Sasuke

FF- 3 years lather

Shakura and I are waiting in front of the Konoha Ninja Academy for Sasuke

Me:yarns…What's taking Sasu-chan so long, Shaku-chan?

Shakura: He should be here soon…

Someone then sneaks up behind me and covers my eyes with their hands

Me: Ahhh! Let go of meh ya perv!

Sasuke:removes his hands from covering my eyes and smiles Heh.

Me: Sasu-chan! Don't do that! You scared me!

Shakura:giggles Miyo-chan he does that to me a lot too.

Sasuke: Sorry Miki-chan. gives me a little kiss on the cheek just so he can see me blush

Me:blushes red as a cherry S-S-Sasu

Sasuke: Guess what! Aunt Mikoto said you could sleep over for the weekend.smiles

Me: Yetta!!hugs Sasuke and Shakura Shakura you should sleep over too, it'd be fun!grins like Naruto

Shakura:smiles I'll call my mom when we get to Sasuke-chan's house

After that we went to Sasuke's house

Sasuke: I'm home, mother.

Mikoto: Welcome back Sasuke, Miyo and Shakura.

Me and Shakura:smiles Koniichiwa.

Mikoto: Snacks are in the kitchen. Now excuse me, I have to go have a word with that husband of mine. goes to her and Fugaku's bedroom

Me: curious I wonder what in the world could Uncle Fugaku has done now…

Shakura and Sasuke shrugs 'cuz they don't know either and Itachi comes downstairs and goes sit on the step near the door and starts to put on his shoes

Sasuke: Nii-san can help me with my shuriken training?

Itachi: I'm busy.

Sasuke: But you always say that

Itachi: turns to face Sasuke Next time, Sasuke…

Me and Shakura: thinking Here it comes…3-2-1…poke.

Itachi:pokes Sasuke in his forehead

Sasuke: Ouch. rubs the spot where Itachi poked him on his forehead…You always say "Next time Sasuke" then poke me in my forehead.

Itachi leaves their house

Shakura: Itachi-san sure has changed since the last time we saw him, right Miyo-chan?

Me:nods in agreement Yep. He has. stomach growls embarrassed Heh, I guess I'm hungry.nervous giggle

Sasuke: Then let's go eat.

Goes into the kitchen and starts eating our snacks

Me:giggles and looks over at Sasuke Sasu-chan loves tomatoes don't Shakura?eats some of the Fire Blast cupcake (a chocolate cupcake that is covered in cherry and strawberry icing; a specialty of the Land of Fire)

Shakura: Mm-hmtakes a bite out her tomato

Kugura comes running into the kitchen and hugs Sasuke from behind

Kugura: Sasuke-niichan, Shakura-chan and Miyo-chan, welcome home!

Me:smiles Hi Kugu-chan

Shakura:smiles Hello Kugura-chan

** FF****-****9pm **

Sasuke goes to his room

Me:yarns…So, which room are Shakura and I going to be sharing

Kagura: Minesmiles

Shakura: Okay

Me:thinkingBut doesn't Kagu-chan and Sasuke share a room…?

We walk to the room then Kagura opens the door and we see Sasuke with his shirt off

Me:blushes then faints

Shakura:covers her eyes Sasuke-chan!

** FF****-****9:10pm**

Me:opens my eyes and sees Sasuke holing me and blushesS-S-Sasu-chan! I-I'm sorry. We should have knocked.

Sasu: Its okay Miyo-chan.smiles

** FF****-****4 years later**

Iruka: Okay. Now it's time to announce the squads….

Me: Naru-nii, Kura I hope we're on the same squad

(Yeah, yeah I changed Miyo's nickname for Shakura form "Shaku" to "Kura". Oh and Naruto is "Naru")

Kura: Yeah.

Naru: Yea, just as long as Sasuke's on it!

Kura: Naruto-kun that's not nice. He's one of mine and Miyo's childhood friends.

Me: That's right Naru-nii and if we're put on the squad that he's on don't fight please

Naru: ….I'll try not to 'cuz you asked me Imoto-chan

Me:smiles Arigato, Naru-nii

Iruka: …Squad 7 is going to be a big one this year...The following squad members are: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Miyo Hyuuga, and Shakura U-U-Uchiha??!

Sakura, Ino and all the other Sasu Fan Club (FC) members come running over to Shakura and me with a "WTF!" face on

Sakura: surprised! How the hell is she an Uchiha??!

Ino: Where's the black eyes and hair?!!

The FC: Yeah! Where are they?!!!

Me: She's ½ Uchiha and ½ Hyuuga. Oh and for you little Sasu fan girls most Uchiha's eyes are onyx not black you bakasgrins as bold as Naruto

Naru: Yeah she is

Sakura, Ino, and the FG:unison Stay out of it!!

Inner Me: Did those dumb Sasu FG just yell at meh and Naru-nii?!cracks knuckles

Sasu:not even looking in the direction of the FG She is an Uchiha and so is Miyo…

Sakura: stunned Sasuke-kun…

Ino: stunned…

Inner Me: Damnit! Sasu- you just had to say that!!

Me: Crap…looks back at the Sasu FC

FG member #64: WTF?! That bitch too!!??

Inner me: Did that little whore just call meh a "Bitch"!!?

Naruto moves away from the argument that might turn into another fight over Sasuke

Sasu: Miyo, Shakura…show them the Byakuringan.

Me:sighs How troublesome, ready Kura?

Kura:nods in agreement Yeah

Me and Shakura:unison Byakuringan!!

Our eyes then turned red with the black comas just like the Sharingan, but with veins around our eyes like the Byakugan. And when the others saw the Byakuringan they all gasped at the surprise

Me: annoyed sigh…Is that all?

Shakura: Can we please get back to class?

Iruka: Okay, okay. That's enough. Now moving on…Squad 8….

Continues saying who's on each team or squad

** FF****Next day****-****10AM**

Every other squad has already gone off with their sensei that's every squad except my squad, Squad 7, 'cuz our damn sensei isn't here yet! x

Me:walks over and takes a seat between to Sasuke and Shakura Oi, Sasu…

Sasu: What is it, Miyo?

Me: I wonder what our sensei is going to be like.

Shakura: I hope our sensei's cool and strong

Sakura:looks over at Naruto Hey!! What are you up to, Naruto?!!

Naruto: Heh, heh, heh, heh!put a chalkboard eraser in the crash between the slide door and wall That's what he get for making us wait!!jumps down of the table

Sakura: Grow up already, Naruto! puts her hands on her hips I want no part of it!

Inner Sakura:grinning I love stuff like this!!

Sasuke:hmmf A superior shinobi wouldn't fall for such a booby trap!

Shakura: Sasuke's got a point

Me: Who knows he might be off his guard…or…just dimmer then Naru-nii when it comes to writing tests

The door opens and the chalkboard eraser drops onto a gray or silver haired man's head.

Naruto:laughs Gotcha!!

Sakura: I'm sorry sensei. I told him, but Naruto…

Inner Sakura: Set him up and knock 'im down! That was awesome!

Me: Like I said he was off his guard….. or he's just easy to trick

Shakura: Uh, um, Naruto-kun that wasn't nice to do to our new sensei.

Sasuke:thinking So…this is suppose to be our elite sensei? He looks pathetic...

Kakashi: Hmm…based on my first impression of all you, I'd have to say……I hate you!! Ha, ha, ha

Sasuke, Shakura, Naruto, Sakura, and I got silent with a -- look face on

**On top of the Yamanaka Flower Store**

Kakashi: Now, I'd like you all to tell me a little about yourselves.

Shakura: Like what?

Kakashi: Like…what you like…what you hate…dreams, ambitions, and hobbies. Stuff like that.

Miyo: Help us out here. You go first and show us how it's done.

Sakura: Yeah, Miyo's got a point.

Shakura: And you're like a total stranger to us

Kakashi: Oh…me? My name's Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about what he likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future is none of your business…but anyway, I have a lot of hobbies…

Me: Kashi-sensei said a lot, but all we really learned was his name…

Naruto: Yeah

Kakashi: Let's start from the left with you.

Naruto:smiles Me right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Bar!!

What I hate is the 3 minute wait after I pour in the boiling water My dream is to one day…

Kakashi: Looks like all he thinks about is ramen

Naruto: …Is to be a better Shinobi then Hokage-sama!! I guess you could say my hobbies are playing pranks and practical jokes

Kakashi: Now you, little girl.points at me and smiles under his mask

Me: pissed Don't call meh little!! Humph! Calmly The name's Miyo Ai Hyuuga. What I like and hate are none ya business. My hobbies are reading manga, drawing, sleeping, helping my friends with their problems, and helping Naru-nii. Dreams are to become as strong as the Legendary Sanin, Tsunade-sama or become the Hokage or at least an Anbu Black Ops captain. Believe it!

Kakashi: thinking I see. Well those two turned out to be interesting

Kakashi: Next!

Sasuke: My name's Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering that I don't actually like anything. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"…that's only a word…but what I do have is a determination. I plan to restore my clanlooks over at me smiles a little

Me:feels my face become warm and a blush covers my face

Kakashi:looks over at me then back at Sasuke

Sasuke:stops looking at me and turns back at Kakashi with his normal annoyed face that he always has on serious And there someone me, Shakura, and Miyo have sworn……to kill.

Sakura:thinking He's so cool

Me and Shakura:thinking Great, just bring me into that revenge crap.

Shakura went next then Sakura said her thing

Kakashi: Training begins two days from now. (Yeah I know he originally said tomorrow)

Naruto: excited Yes, sir! What's our first mission going to be like?!

Kakashi: It's just going to be our squad.

Me: Well what is it, Kashi-sensei?

(Miyo likes to give people nicknames and "Kashi" is Kakashi's nickname)

Kashi: Surival exercises

Kura: Surival exercises?

Sasu: ……..

Kashi: You'll have to survive against me and here's so advice…don't eat breakfast on the morning unless you enjoy throwing up. Here are the detailstakes out the papers and hands them out

Me: Kura, can you help me train?

Shakura: Sure, Miyo

Shakura and I then left and went to the training area. And to trained then started talking

**Mine and Shakura's POV**

Me: embarrassed blushesShakura…what do ya think Sasu thinks of me?

Shakura: Heh, heh, he has a crush on you…ever since we were little.

Me:smiles It's the same thing for me.

Shakura: Miyo, do you remember that sleepover at Sasuke's house?

Me: Hm? What is it?

Shakura: I saw Sasuke…blushes…naked and I saw h-he has a…nice—you know!

Me:blushes wildly His member?!

Shakura:nods

Me:gets a chill up my spine Why do I have a feelin' that Sasu's needs our help, now?

Shakura: Let's go. I have a felling that he's being attacked by rapid fan girls…

**Sasu's POV**

Sakura: Take his shirt off!!she and a couple of the Sasu FC members ripped his shirt off

Ino and 50 of the girls:screamsAhhhhhh!!!! His body is sooo nice!!!

FC member #18: And let's see what else is big!!

Ino: Take his shorts!!!

The FC, Sakura, and Ino then ripped his Shorts off like lions to a piece of meat and just when they were about to rip off his boxers me and Shakura appeared between them

Shakura: Sorry we're latesmiles

Me: Geez, Sasu. You really are--

Ino: Get out our way!!throws a punch at Shakura

Shakura:catches it

The fan girls then charge at us

Me and Shakura: Rotation!!does a 360 rotation sending the fan club girls flying

Me: Sasu, Shakura let's go before their chakura points start working again!

We then leave and go to Sasuke's house and Sasuke starts to put his close back on

Me:not looking at himSasu…you really have let ya guard down…

Shakura:not looking at Sasuke True

Sasuke: Shut it, Miyo, Shakura!

Me: peaks out of the corner of my eyes at Sasu

Sasuke: What are staring at?

Me:blushes faintly and lies Uh, um…I just noticed you've got fatter!!

Sasu: Did you just call me fat?!

Me: Yeah, so what? .

Sasuke: It's not fat, its muscle. If you don't believe me, feel it

Me:blushes Uh, um…okay…walks over to Sasuke nervously and starts rubbing his stomach

Sasuke:smirks at me See, its muscle.

Me:nods and blushes Y-yeah

Sasuke: blushes Miyo…

Me: Hn, what is it Sasu?

Sasuke:blushing …Can I—it's nothing.

Shakura: . He wanted to know if he could touch your stomach so, that he can see if you have any muscle there. puts here hands behind her head

Sasuke:blushes and yells SHAKURA!

Shakura: innocently Huh? What did I do?

Me:blushes Uh, um…uh…okay.unzips my jacket and opens itH-here…

Sasuke places both of his hands onto my stomach and starts feeling it all over.

Me:giggles Sasu…that tickles…Heh, heh

Sasuke:blush Oh, sorry

Me:blush It's alright, Sasu

Shakura: Uh, um I think I'll you, _lovers_ alone and—uh….go see what's Naruto-kun is up to. Bye.

Me: Huh? Don't leave me here alone with him! And what ya mean by "lovers"?!

Sasuke: blushes and whispers Lovers?

Me: Damnit. looks over at Sasuke….Um…so wanna, um, go train?

Sasuke: Sure

Leaves the house and goes to the training area above Academy

Me: Show meh what ya got okay, Sasu? get into the Hyuuga Battle Stance

Sasuke: Yeah charges at me

Me:doges it and uses Gentle Fist to hit some chakura points in his arm

POOF

Sasuke: cocky Heh punches me from behind

Me:dodges it by jumping up high

Sasuke:thinking surprised When did Miyo learn to jump this high?? Wow

(H-hold the hell up, did Sasuke just complemented someone?!!.)

Me: …Advanced Multi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (kage bunshin no jutsu shadow clone technique)!!

Sasuke:thinking No way can that Miyo can do a Multi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, 'cuz she wasn't even able create 2 at the graduation ceremony….can she?

Me:generates 100 kage bunshins Okay, everyone! Charge!

Sasuke: surprised What the?! dodges two of the clones attacks

Me: Heh, heh. Here's a jutsu Naru-nii thought meh. Sexy Jutsu! Miyo Style!all of the clones do the Sexy Jutsu and hugs Sasuke from different angles

Sasuke:gets and nosebleed while blushing and clamps his nose with a hand M-Miyo??

Me: Ha, ha, ha, ha!! Naru-nii was right males do fall easily at that jutsu! Ha, ha, ha!

Sasuke:blushing hot pink Th-that's a dirty trick!

Me:grins boldly So?

Two of the clones move a hand down to Sasuke's you-know-where and about 20 of them push their breasts against him

Me: seductively Do you give up yet Sasuke?

Sasuke: N-n-no…

Me:send the rest of them over to him uses a sexy tone Do you now?

Sasuke:blushes red…Fine…you win…M-Miyo…

I then call off my clones and they disappear

Me: Yay! runs over to Sasuke and hugs him

Sasuke:blushesC-c-cut it out, Miyo!

Inner Sasuke: Hugs—nice.

Sasuke: thinks W-when did M-Mi-Miyo…get breasts…??

Sasuke:blushes Miyo……i-it's getting late, uh, um... you can spend the night at my house—that's if you want too!

Me:let's go of Sasuke Okay! smiles

Sasuke and I then went back to his house

Me: So, where am I supposed to sleep, Sasu?

Sasuke: Uhhh...you can have the bed. I can sleep on the floor…

Me: O-okay…Um…I'm going to take a nap.goes on the bed and falls asleep

Sasuke:thinking Hm, Miyo still falls asleep easily…

** FF: 9pm**

Me:opens my eyes slowly and sees Sasuke reading a book while sitting on the couch then sneaks behind him and covers his eyes with my hands

Sasuke: Hm?flips me over the couch and I land in his lap Miyo?!

Me: S-Sasu? You got stronger.smiles

Sasuke: Sorry for flipping you like that, Miki

Me:blushes

Sasuke: You're blushing; Miki, you should go take a shower, 'cuz of the sweat from the training we did…

Me: You're rightsmiles

Inner Me: Sasu's always looking out for me…how sweet?

Sasuke:blushes….Miyo…um...the hot water only runs twice a day…

(Ya damn lire!!! Sasuke-chan's lying!! Bad, bad, Sasu-chan!! Bad!! )

Sasuke: … And I already took a shower this morning...blushes more…So, can I—that's, um, if you don't mind that I take the shower with…you? That's only because I don't want to take a cold shower!!face turns red because of the blush on his face

Me: Okay. It'll be just like when we were little.

Sasuke: Miyo, we're not little anymore… we're older

Me:blushes Y-yeah. Okay.takes off my jacket Don't look!goes into the bathroom and closes the door

Sasuke: Why would I? You're not a woman--I mean it's not like you're even old enough to have a body, Miki.

(That damn bastard! x )

Me:opens the door, walks over to him and yells…What's that, Mr. Emo-Ass?!!

(Poor girl doesn't even notice she's only in her bra and panty….I feel sorry for her)

Sasuke: Don't call me "Emo"!thinking Whoa! 00 Miki does actually have onestares

Inner Sasuke: It's elementary my dear Sasuke-chan. Miki has the Hyuuga and Uchiha blood line for the women…

Me: Ah! Perv!

Sasuke: You're the one that came out in her underwear, Miki .

Me: Yea, whatever. calms down

Sasuke and I then got undressed. When we finished I quickly covered myself with my hands and turned away from him

Sasuke: I'll show myself, if you show yourself first, Miyo…

Miyo:blushes N-no. At the same time, okay?

Sasuke: Okay. On 3 then Miyo…1-2-3Sasuke removes his hands from in front of his member

Me:turns around and blushes…

Inner Me: OMG! It's just like Shakura told me!

Sasuke: Let's go, Miyograbs my hand and leads me to the bathroom

(I can't believe that I'm actually writing this!! Damn fanfics!! Curse you!!)

Me:blushes Okay, but this feels kinda weird, Sasu

Sasuke: Yeah it does, but it's because we're not in the shower yet. looking at something he shouldn't be looking at and thinks And almost hairless too

Me: My face is up here you know. You perv.--

Sasuke: Well I didn't see you looking at my face…

Me: Yea, whate--trips over a book that's in front of the bathroom door Ahhh! land in Sasuke's arms, knocking him onto the floor with me on top Uh!

Sasuke and I:blushes a dark shade of pink and hearts start to beat fast

Sasuke bursts out laughing

Me: 00 Sasu…you laughed?

Sasuke:laughing Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! M-Miyo…stop tickling m-me!

Me: confused Hn? tilts my head to the side

Sasuke: M-Miyo, I--laughs--I'm ticklish therepoints down

Me:blushes Oh, I'm sorry, Sasu. But it's been a long time since I heard you laugh

(Hold ta hell up! Sasuke Uchiha! I repeat Sasuke Uchiha just laughed out loud!! Holly shit!! And I kinda sound like some damn Jiraiya! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!)

Sasuke: I think we should get into the shower now.

Me:tries to get up off him, but slips landing my breasts onto his face embarrassed S-sorry, Sasu!

Sasuke: muffles and blushes…Its okay, you klutz

Inner Sasuke: It feels nice, soft, and warm

Me:gets off him and goes walks over to the shower without falling and goes in and turns it on Ahh, this feels so good, Sasu.waves for him to come in

(….um, their not going to—um, get there freak on…uh, um……'cuz there to young)

Sasuke steps into the shower and when the water hit his body he looks even better

(I'M NOT NARRATING!! IT"S MIYO HYUUGA!! NOT ME, SO DON"T GO CALLING MEH A "PERVERT" OR "NASTY" X !!)

Inner me:nosebleed Damn! Sasu looks sooo freakin' fine when wet!!

Me:grabs the soap, but it slips out of my hand and falls onto the floor Crap! bends down and tries to grab it again, but it slips out of my reach again

Inner Sasuke:smirks Nice view…heh, heh, heh. Must-not-fk-her-in-ass-too-young (x2)

(Sasuke's inner self's a damn hentai!!!! You're not supposes to be like that!!!cries)

Sasuke: Here, I'll get itsmirks then bends down and grabs it Come here.

Me:blushes and walks over to him W-What is it, Sasu?

Sasuke:rubs the soap onto his hands then lotions it onto my shoulders gently

Me:giggles

Sasuke:slides his hands down my back making me get a tingle down my spin then embraces me onto his strong, muscular chest

Me:blushes cherry blossom pink surprised S-Sasuke!

Sasuke: Miyo…A…blushes

Me:still blushing Yes, what is it? resets my head against Sasuke's chest

Sasuke:blushing…..Aishiteru, Miyo…embraces me even more

Me: Sasu…I love you too.looks up at him, blushing

(woooo, I wonder what's next…Oh yeah! I'm the creator. goes into evil-mode Mah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! I bet if Sasuke was real he'd be wad o like "WTF?!" Ooh, I'm so evil)

(Aishiteru translate into I love you)

Sasuke:kisses me passionately

Me:kisses him back the same

Sasuke then slid me down to the floor with him and placed his body over mine not sliding in his member, 'cuz like Sharrie said we're too young to do that (Like I said b4 THEIR TOO YOUNG TO HAVE SEX!! Damn you guys actually think I'm going to let some 12 year—13 year old get intimate??! Damn ya fools r crazi!)

Sasuke:rests his body over my own, but doesn't place his member into my entrance

Sasuke:starts kissing me from my navel up

Inner Sasuke: I can't wait til' I'm 18 and you're 17, Miyo, 'cuz we're so going to do it!

Inner Me: That's right!smiles

(o.0 …… how the—what the—did their….inner chibis…just talk…to each other??. That's even wired and that's coming from the author)

Sasuke: Miki, are you ready to get out of the shower now?

Me: Okay

Me and Sasuke then got out of the shower and went to his room

Me: Sasuke can I borrow one of your shirts?

Sasuke:takes one of his big blue shirts out of draw on his dresser and hands it to me here

Me:takes itThank you, Sasuputs it on and kisses Sasuke on the cheek

Sasu: You're welcome, Miki

** FF****8:18am**

Me:wakes up to see that Sasuke is hugging me Heh, he looks like an angelsmiles and giggles a little

Sasuke:wakes up and kisses me on the cheek Oi, Miki…did you sleep well?

Me: Yes…I did. Did you?yarns

Sasuke: Yeah…for once.

Me: That's good, Sasu, you didn't have that nightmare…againsmiles

Sasu: We should get ready, Miki. We have to go meet up with Flatcy Shakura, Narutard, and Suckura

Me: Sasu, you know Shakura isn't flat chested…and...buries my head onto Sasuke's chest and mumbles…I'm still tried, Sasukisses him on the neck

Sasu: Oi, we have to train for the survival exercise against, Kakashi

Me: Aw, what a dragpouts

Sasuke:gets out of the bed Come on Miki, I'll take a shower with yousmiles a little

Me: Okay, Sasugets out of the bed

Sasuke and I then took off the clothes we slept in the night before and went and took our shower. After that we went to meet up with Shakura, Naruto, and Sakura. And when we arrived they saw us holding hands

Me: Ohaiyo!

Sasuke: ….

Sakura: Hi, Sasuke-kun…Miyo

Inner Sakura: yelling Get away from my Sasuke-kun, you bitch!!!

Naruto:stomps over to where Sasuke and I are Get away from my sister, Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Why should I, loser?

Naruto: I said so!!

Me:walks over to Shakura Oi, Shakurasmiles

Shakura: Oh, ohaiyo Miyo…So, what did you add Sasuke do last night after I left?

Me: Uh, um…j-just go um--train

Shakura: Are you sure…?

Me:blushes W-what do you mean?

Shakura: I know that you and Sasuke were naked in the shower together so, did you and Sasuke blushes a bit have sex?

Me:blushes dark red No! He knows that we're too young to do that

**Sasuke and Naruto's POV**

Naruto: What did you and sissy do?!

Sasuke:thinks Damn… that loser is annoyingsighs

Sasuke: Nothing, dunce

Naruto:sighs out of relief I bet you're right…you're probably a shounan-ai?

("Shounan-ai" means "boy lover")

Sasuke: pissed Care to repeat, Narutard?

Naruto: I said that I bet you are gay and ya not even a dude.

Sasuke: Miyo, can you come here?

Me:walks over to Sasuke Yes, what is it, Sasu?

Sasuke: Miyo…cups my chin, lifts it up, and kisses me really passionately on the lips

Sakura: outraged …Why the hell is Miyo kissing my Sasuke-kun?!

Naruto: stunned and surprised….

Shakura:holds Sakura back Calm down. Go Sasuke and Miyo!

** FF - 5 minutes later**

Shakura: Hello?

Sasuke's still kissing me

** FF - 10 minutes later **

Shakura: Hello…Miyo…Sasuke?

Still kissing

**20 minutes later**

Naruto, Sakura and Shakura: Enough already!!

Naruto pulls Sasuke away from me to stop the kissing

Naruto: Miyo are you okay?

Me:stares into space….

Naruto:turns to Sasuke and yells pissed Sasuke!! What the hell did you do to turn Miyo into a zombie?!! grabs Sasuke's shirt collar

Sasuke: I did nothing. Now let go, loser…

Naruto: mad You did do something!! Now tell!!

Sasuke:smirks It's that I'm a great kisser

(Sasuke, you're being too modest there dude!!smacks Sasuke in the back of his head)

Naruto: You're lying!!

Sasuke and u little Naruto continue arguing

Sakura: pissed… Why did Sasuke-kun kiss a bitch like you?!!

(Oh no that bitch didn't just call meh character a bitch!! Lemme at her!! FYI: I have nothing against the Sakura in the anime and manga but, the Sakura in this is a freaking bitch)

Me:still staring into space…

Sakura: Answer me you little bitch slaps me in the face

Shakura: Don't you dare--

Me:snaps back to Earth Huh? Why are Sasu and Naruto arguing this time?

Everybody looks at me then each other then back at me

Shakura: Sasuke kissed you for a long time, Miyo

Sasuke: So, did you enjoy the kiss?

Me:blushes Y-yeah

Naruto: Y-you enj—I got to take a piss!runs behind a bush and starts peeing

Me:sighs How troublesome… How many times do I have t' tell ya Naru-nii to use the damn bathroom before you go somewhere?!

Sasuke: That loser's to dense to remember anything.

Naruto:anime vain pops out and shouts I'm not dense!!

Me: Didn't we come here to train?

Shakura: Yeah, we have to train

Sakura: But--

Sasuke: Let's get to our training

Sakura: Yeah, Sasuke-kun's right

Me: Do always have to agree with Sasu, you little fan girl

Sakura: What was that you--

Sasuke: Sakura! Finish that sentence and I won't talk to you again!

Sakura: Sasuke- kun…

(Ha! Bitch! That's what cha get! Sasuke's got Miyo's back, ya bitch!! So, fuck off)

Sasuke: Miyo, do you want to train with me?

Me: I'm still sleepy, Sasu…yarns and rests my head on his shoulder

Sasuke: Okay, Miki. You should go home…whispers…to my house kisses me on the lips

Me:kisses him back and blushes Okay, Sasu. Can we train after I wake up?

Sasuke: Sure.

I then leave and go back to Sasuke's house and go to sleep

Naruto:whispers to Shakura Oi, Kura… did something happen between Miki and Sasuke that I should know about?

Shakura:blushes Huh, what do you mean?

Naruto: Because Sasuke's acting strange by acting all—you know…mushy…

Shakura:blushes Th-they did nothing, Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hmmn…

** FF- 8 pm**

Sasuke just came back home and sees me sleeping on his bed.

Sasuke:sighs…Looks like, Miki's still sleeping…walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead

Me:blinks my eyes open three times

Sasuke: sweetly Oi, sleepy head. How'd ya sleep?

Me: Sasu, you're back. What time is it?

Sasuke: 8:05 pm. Shakura, asked my to help her work on her jutsus; sorry I'm late

Me: It's okay

Sasuke climbs into the bed, lies down next to me, and wraps his arms around me. Sasuke and I then fell asleep together.

** FF- 6:58 AM**

Sasuke: Miki, wake up. We have to go meet Kakashi for the survival exercise thing.

Me: Damn survival test! X I wanna sleep.

(I just realized that she doesn't like waking up in the morning, that's just like meh, LOL!)

Sasuke: Come on I'll bath with you…lifts me up out of the bed and takes me to the bathroom

We then take our shower, with some kissing (NO SEX!! That's for when their older). Then an hour in a half later Sasuke and I come out of the bathroom

Me: Sasu, can you lotion my back for me?

Sasuke: Sure puts some lotion in his hands and massage it onto my back

Sasuke then finish massaging the lotion onto my back

Me: Thank you

Sasuke: Can you lotion my stomach for me, Miki? It starts to get hard with all that training I do.

Me:blushes Okay I then start rubbing the lotion onto Sasuke's stomach

Suddenly the door swings open to reveal Sakura Haruno

Sakura: Sasuke-ku—Ahhh!

Me: Ah!

Sasuke: What the hell Sakura!?!! Don't just bust up in my house like that!! Can't you see that I'm half naked!!

Sakura:blushes I…I'm sorry I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk me to training. I'm sorryleaves

Me: confused…Sasu…how did Sakura get a copy of your key? 0.0

Sasuke: I have no idea…

We then left and went to the training area.

** FF – 7:18AM**

My squad's at the training area waiting for that late ass sensei of ours

Me: Jeez he's running late again. How troublesome…sighs…And it's cold this early in the morning

Sasuke:goes behind me and wraps his arms around me…Is this better?

Me:blushes H-hai.

I could basically feel Sakura staring at me coldly and evilly. Naruto trying to control his anger

Kakashi: No, cuddling and get her phone number later!!!

Me: scared Ah!jumps up into air out of fright

(You know what happens when they go against Kakashi in the survival exercise) Naruto and I get caught in the leg trap Kakashi had set. A couple hours later the time bell rang

FF- 12:10 AM

Naruto: I'm hungry!!

Sasuke: I can't believe you got caught in this Miki…

Me: Well I was trying to stop Naruto from falling for the trap

Shakura: Yeah, I can't believe it too

Naruto Sorry, Miyo…but I'm hungry…

Kakashi: Sasuke, Sakura you can eat your lunch while Naruto and the little girl—

Me: pissed DON"T CALL MEH "LITTLE GIRL"!!! IT"S MIYO!! X

Kakashi: … Miyo watch… and don't give them anydisappears

Sasuke and Sakura begin to eat while me and Naruto watch

Naruto: I'm not even hungry…

Me: I'm sleepy and hungry…I wanna go home…

Sasuke:hands his bento lunch box over to me Here…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, you heard sensei.

Sasuke: He should be miles away by now…

Shakura: …And we need our strength. To do that they need to eat Sakurafeeds Naru some of hers

Naruto: Thank you Shakura

Shakura: Welcome

Sasuke: …Miki, open your mouth…

Me: Oksmiles then opens my mouth Ahhh…

Sasuke:picks up some of the food with his chop sticks and puts it in my mouth

Me:eats it Thank you, Sasu

Inner Sakura:sighs Miyo's so lucky. She always gets Sasuke-kun's attention…Why? Is it because she's part Uchiha, fashionable, strong, or it because she knows ho--continues trying to figure out why Sasu likes me

Sasuke:eats some of his food then gives me some…Did you like it, Miki?

Me:swallows and smiles Uh-huh, arigato, Sasu

Naruto:swallows his food and does that famous Naruto grin Thank you, Kura!

Kakashi appears like in the anime

Kakashi: YOU…..PASSsmiles under his mask and winks

Me, Shakura, and Naruto: huh?

Kakashi: You…pass…

Naruto: Yeah! I'm a ninja! Ninja!! Ninja!! Ninja!!

Me: Um, can someone untie meh? I'm getting rope burn a little

Sasuke: Here, I'll do it Miki…unties me and Naru's rope

Me: Arigato, Sasukisses him on the lips

Sasuke:caught of guard blushes…You're welcome, Miki…

Me:runs in the direction of the Hyuuga Mansion Sorry, Sasu, Naru, Kura… I have to go home!

Goes home, open the front gate and sees Neji

Neji: Oh, hey. Welcome home, Miyo.

Me:slightly blushes N-Neji-kun?! I thought you were training with Lee-san and Ten-san (Tenten).

Neji: I am I just went to get something to drink

Lee: Oi, Miyo-san! starts giving me a noggie

Me: Hey, my hair! Lee-san, you're messing my hair up! Cut it out!

Lee: Laughs

Me: Cut it out! Com'on, Lee-san!

Neji: Lee, that's enough

Tenten: Oi, Miki

Me: Oi, Ten-san

Neji: So, did you want something, Miyo?

Me: Uhhh, can I train with y'll?

Neji: Okay

Lee: Sure

Tenten: It's okay with me

We then go into the backyard of the Hyuuga Mansion and begin to train

Me: So, who wants to go against meh first?

Lee: I will, Miyo-sangets into his battle stance

Me: Okaygets in the Hyuuga Battle Stance Bring it!

Lee: Lee charges at me Leaf Hurricane!!

Me:doges it Hm…not bad, but you got slower, Lee-sandisappears by jumping up high

Lee: Huh? Huh? Where's Miyo-san go?

Me: Up here!comes soaring down with my fist in front of me

Lee:barely doges the punch! thinking Miyo-san got…faster

Me: Leaf Hurricane lv.2!does the Leaf Hurricane but, faster and hits Lee in the side

Lee: Ah! spits out a little bit of blood Miyo-san, your kicks lost strength. Though you did get faster

Me: Thanks for the complement!poof

Lee: What the--?

Me:kicks him from behind sending him flying over to Neji knocking them both on to the ground, which made them land a gay pose

Me: OD! Lee's sucking on Neji-kun's you-know-what! starts laughing

Tenten: Looks like some yaoi to me! laughs

(laughs Yaoi Alert! NejixLee!)

Neji: Get off me, Lee! pushes Lee off

Inner Neji: I don't want some boy on me in that position! I want Miyo there!

(o0…)

Lee:gets off Neji Miyo-san that was a dirty trick!

Me: Why, thank you, Lee-san. Do you give up?

Lee: If you are going to do that again…I forfeit

Me: I won then… Neji do you wanna go against me?

Neji: Sure gets into the Hyuuga battle stance

(Tenten and Lee leaves

Me: Ready? 'Cuz here I come!!charges at him and while making the hand signs for the Advanced Multi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

(It's a jutsu I created which is like the original jutsu but, they don't disappear when hit like the regular ones. Instead they a permanent unless the person who generated them call off the jutsu. Cool huh?)

Neji: There's no way that Miki has enough chakura to do an Advanced Multi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

(kage****shadow and bunshin****clones or body double)

Me:generates 50 kage bunshins Okay, girls!! You know what to do!

The clones do the Sexy no Jutsu and 30 of them run over to Neji hugging him. One around his leg, another hugging him around the neck, one hugging him from the back, the other crowd around him. You know like when Naruto went against Ebisu that first time and tried out the Harem no Jutsu on him.

Neji:gets a nosebleed surprised Miyo??!!

Clone 3: seductively…You're cute Ne-kun

Clone 7: hugs Neji tighter

Clone: You're so strong…presses her breasts against Neji's back

Neji:blushes and nosebleed bursts form a drizzle into a fountain

Me:LOL D-do you…give…ha, ha, ha…up?

Neji: blushing like crazi N-n-no!!

Me:sends the rest over to him seductive and sexy Ne-kun…do you give up yet?

Neji:blushes N-never

Neji then does Sexy Jutsu and it looks like the Sexy Jutsu but, as a male

Me:gets a little nosebleed Neji…kun?twenty of the clones disappears

Neji: Heh, that's not all…Transform!transforms into Sasuke

Me:stares with a 0.0 look…T-that's n-not funny! X

Neji:smirks Do you give up, Miyo?

Me: No! charges at him and punches him in the face

Neji: So, that didn't work…looks like it's time to get serious

(Neji was caught off guard)

Neji:activates his Byakugan and tries to hit my keirakukei with his Juken

(And Juken or you can say "Gentle Fist" is used to inflict damage to keirakukei. That leads to the brake down of the internal organs, which destroys the enemy from within. The keirakukei is a kind of energy lines, spread throughout their bodies in much the same as the human circulatory system. It's like a system of vessels that carry chakra throughout their bodies. And it's delicately intertwined with the organs that manipulate chakra . Attack the keirakukei and the organs would suffer as well as the keirakukei.)

Me: jumps high into the air, dodging the attack

Neji: thinks while looking around for me Lee's right, Miyo has gotten kinda faster

Me:comes soaring down, while focusing a lot of chakra to my fist

Neji:barely dodges the punch

I then punch the ground causing an explosion, which make a large and deep hole in the ground of my backyard

Me: surprised…Whoa! That was close, huh, Neji-kun?

Neji: surprised…… thinks When did this Miyo get so strong??

Neji:nods

Hizashi comes running out of the Main House

Hizashi: What happened here?!!

Neji: Hinata and I were training.

Hizashi: But, that doesn't explain how that hole got there…Miyo…

Me:flinches Y-yes, father?

Hizashi: Explain!

Me:tries not to cry M-me and N-Neji-kun…hiccups…were tra-training and--and Neji-kun dodged…my pun-punch. hiccups…And t-the punch made that h-hole…eyes get watery

(Damn! What the hell did you do to Miyo, ya mother fking bastard?!!!! You're not supposed to be like that Miki! Stand up to the evil dragon! RAWAR!! Oh, yeah! I'm the creator…ha, ha, ha. Well to be honest I have no freakin' idea what happened in the time skip from when she was 7 to now. Gomen (sorry). Oh yeah, I just remembered he just got a little bit more stricter but, he's still a caring father LOL)

Hizashi:sighs then puts one of his hands on my head and smiles kindly It's okay, just be careful next time. And it's good to know you're getting stronger my daughter. You'll be a great head of the family…

Neji:walks over me That's right, Miki and see it's okay. He's not mad at you so, don't cry… wipes my tears with his finder …let's end the training for today

Me:sniff (x2) O-okay, Neji-kun wipes my eyes

(And now… it's time for another inner chibi appearance)

Inner Me: Neji-kun always has my back, just like…Sasu…

We then go inside the mansion

** FF – 10:15PM**

(I must warn you there's going to be some drama—I think)

I'm taking a bath in the outside bath in the forest part of Hyuuga backyard. When suddenly I heard a SPLISH. And when I looked I saw Neji, to my surprise

Me:screams Ahhh! Neji-kun, get out you pervert!!

Neji:turns when he heard me and blushes Miyo?? What are you doing here?

Me:blushes I'm taking a bath

Neji: Gomen, I'll go outside gets out of the bath with the towel around his waist

(GomenI'm sorry)

Me: We're already outside, perv --

Neji: I mean I'll go somewhere else, Miyo

Me: Oh, before you go, Neji-kun…thanks for being there for me smiles

Neji: Oh and what's Sasuke doing here? points over to a group of trees behind me

Me: Huh? turns in the direction Neji's pointing

Sasuke emerges from the forest

Sasuke: Miki, Neji…??

Me: Sasuke, why are you here?

Sasuke: I'm just taking a walk in the forest

Neji: You're trespassing on Hyuuga private property

Sasuke: What do you mean? It's the middle of the forest

(Oh, FYI: in the middle of the forest there's a clearing and that where they are)

Me: Gomen, Sasuke. I forgot to tell you that we built another outside bath a couple weeks ago. Gomen.

Sasuke: oh, sorry, Miki. I'll leave now…and Shakura, Naruto, I know you're there. Come out!

Shakura and Naruto come out from behind a bush

Shakura: Crap, I was going to take a bath…

Naruto: Crap!

Me: What hell? Okay, now everybody leave! Shakura, you can stay because you're a female. Now-leave you boys!

Neji: I was about to, Miyo-chan

Naruto: sad Aww

Sasuke: Bye, Miki, Flatcy Shakura…

(Sasuke's being mean again, Miki! Waaaaahhh!!)

Me: pissed Don't call Shakura that Sasuke!!

Gets out of the tub without towel, stomps over to them, and pulls Shakura's shirt up.

(Poor, poor, Miyo doesn't even know that's Naruto shirt and to make it even worse she doesn't even know that she's naked. Poor, poor girl)

Me:yells Look! Shakura isn't flat chested!!

Shakura: Um, Miyo…that's Naruto

Me: Huh?

Neji: And Miyo-chan doesn't notice that she's naked in front of three guys….

Sasuke: I like the view

Me: Hn? looks down Ah! You perverts! jumps back into the bath

Shakura: sighs then takes off her shirt Are you happy? Now, can you guys leave?

Sasuke: Looks like I was wrong about Shakura being flat chested.

Me and Shakura: annoyed Now leave!!

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto then leave. And Shakura goes into the bath and we begin to talk

Me: Kura…?

Shakura: Huh, what is it, Miyo?

Me: ……I'm confused about my feelings for Sasu and Ne-kun

(Ne-kun is Neji)

Shakura: You mean you like Neji-san and Sasuke?

Me:blushes Yeah

Shakura: So, who are you going to choose?

Me: I don't know…how will I know who to choose?

Shakura: You could test them

Me: How?

Shakura: We each choose one of the two and test them but, they won't know. So, who do you want to choose?

Me: Ummm, I guess…Ne-kun

Shakura: So, I guess I'm stuck with Mr. Uchiha…

Me: But, at least he won't be calling you Flatcy Shakura or No-body Shakura, right?

Shakura: Yeah…

** FF – 8AM**

It's the day and I'm still sleeping. Though, I told Neji that I wanted to hang out with him today, the night before.

Neji: Wake up, Miyo-chan

Me:pulls the covers over my head Hmmn… 5 mor—minu—zzzzzz….

Neji:uses Water Gun Jutsu and squirts water on me

(I think I made that jutsu up…I'm not sure if it's a real one or my own. Who really knows…?)

Me: RWAR!! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE DAMN WATER!!! looks over at Neji Ne-kun?

(She's grumpy and sorta silly when she wakes up. Oh, and can forget some things. LOL)

Neji: Good morning, Miyo-chan. You said you were going to hand out with me

Me:tilts head to the right cutely Hmn, I did?

(Oh! Here's the FYI: Miki's in a see through nightdress. So, there ya little fan service, boys)

Neji:blushes pink Y-you don't remember?

Me:shakes head Uh-uh.

Inner Me: Test of Love: part one…Begin!

Me:puts my face near his Ne-kun, are you blushing?

Neji:blushes more Um—the dress, it's see through

Me: Huh? looks down I guess you're right, Ne-kun...giggles…but it's not like you didn't see me naked before

Neji:blushing still I-I'll let you get dressed. Here hands me one of my outfits

Me: thinks Ne-kun's so nice to me, too. Oh, why do I have to choose between Sasu and Ne-kun? Can't I have both…?

(Yea, yea, I stole the line that goes like "Can't I have both" from some episode of _Inuyasha_. LOL)

** FF – 35 minutes later**

I come out of my room dressed

Me:smiles Ne-kun were you waiting long?

Neji: No; and isn't that your sensei?

Kakashi:reading a Make-out Paradise book while giggling

Me: Oh, ohaiyo, Kashi-sensei

Kakashi:looks up from the book Oh, Miyo, I didn't know you lived here. Nice place

Me: Thanks

Kakashi: The others are waiting for you outside

Me: okay! Sayonara, Ne-kun, See ya later!

I then go meet up with the rest of Squad 7

Me:running up to them, smiling Ohaiyo, people!

Shakura:smiles and waves Ohaiyo, Miyo

Sakura: Yeah…hi…

Sasuke: Humph!

Inner Sakura: Ha! Sasuke's mine!

Me: Did you just give meh attitude!?!

Sasuke: Don't talk to me

Me: What the hell did I do?

Sasuke: It's to disgusting to think about, no less to say

Me: Huh? Whatever…walks over to Shakura Oi, Kura, where's Naru-nii?

Shakura: Taking another piss

Sasuke: I could care less

Me:sighs…Men boys are so troublesome

Shakura: You said it

Naruto then comes out from behind a bush and notices that Sasuke and I aren't talking or near each other.

Naruto: Hey, Sakura! Why aren't Miki and Sasuke talking?

Sakura: How should I know?

Mine and Shakura's POV

Me:whispers …So, what's Sasu's prob?

Shakura:whispers back I think its Neji

Me:whispers Why?

Shakura:whispers I think Sasuke's jealous because of what you said to Neji this morning about seeing you naked

Me:whispers Oh…so, he's jealous?

Shakura: Yep, because male Uchihas are jealous people.

Me: Oh…So, do you really think its Ne-kun?

Sasuke over hears the whispers

Sasuke: I'm going for a walk! Naruto come

Naruto: Hm?

Naruto and Sasuke start to walk into the forest

(Ooh, I wonder what's going to happen…)

Shakura: It's Neji

Me: Yeah…

Shakura: Wanna go see what they're talking about?

Me: Yeah!

(Ooh, ooh, can I come? Can I? Can I?)

Shakura; See ya, Sakura

Sakura: Where are you going?

Me: None ya business, Suckura sticks out tongue Nya!

Shakura and I then leave and go find Naruto and Sasuke

Sakura:thinking Come back soon my Sasuke-kun

**Shakura and My POV:**

Shakura and I are eavesdropping on Naruto and Sasuke conversation

Me: I wonder what they're going to talk about, Shakura… And isn't Sasu going to know you're here?

Shakura: Me, too…wait--I hear them talking; listen….And No; not unless I'm bleeding

**Sasuke and Naruto's POV:**

Sasuke: ….You know Miyo right…?

Naruto: That's a stupid question! Of course I know her, she's my sis.

Sasuke: Yea…of course….Naruto what does Miyo think about me?

Naruto: …Miki likes you—since y'll were little…Why'd ya ask?

Sasuke: No reason. So what does Miyo think of…Neji?

Naruto:thinks So, Teme here likes sissy…heh, heh, heh

Naruto:shrugs I don't know….

Sasuke:yells Of course you don't know!!! calms down…I mean blushes red…I…I'd die for her! She's the world to me…

(Awww... that's so sweet! That makes wanna cry)

Naruto: stunned for a lil but comes down Sasuke…you really do love sissy

**Shakura and My POV:**

Me:eyes start to get watery…Shakura…I-I think I'll…go…

Shakura:turns to me….Miyo…

**Sasuke and Naruto's POV:**

Sasuke: What do ya think of Shakura, Naruto?

Naruto:blushes I'd die for Kura, 'cuz I love her. Like you love Miyo…

**Shakura and My POV:**

Shakura:eyes water I…I'll come with you…

Shakura and I then left the area and began walking back to the training grounds

Me:begins crying…. Sasu hic he'd die for me…

Shakura:crying too… Naruto'd die…just for me…

Me:crying W-why do I have to be faced with this…

Shakura:crying I hope I don't fall in love with some other guy

Me:crying…We're lucky sniff we have them

** FF – 3:15 PM **

My squad has just finished our training for today

Me:waving Sayonara Guys!

Shakura: Buh bye!

Sasuke: …Bye

Naruto: See ya sissy!

Kakashi:waves

Sakura: Bye

I then went home and saw Neji outside the mansion.

Me: Are you ready, Ne-kun?

Neji: Yep!

** FF – 3:58 PM**

Neji and I are at the carnival

Neji: So what shall we ride first, Miyo?

Me:thinks about it Ummm…the fairest wheel

Neji: Okay.

We then went on the ride and when we reached the top we got a beautiful view of the village.

Me: Isn't it a beautiful view, Ne-kun?

Neji: Why, yes it is Miyo…whispering and looks away…especially with you…and it makes me feel like kissing you…

Me: Huh? Did you say something, Ne-kun?

Neji:blushes N-no!

Me: Are you sure Ne-kun?

Neji: If I tell you you'll probably say something about Sasuke…looks away again

Me: Tell me! Tell me! puts my face near his

Neji:blushes Promise you won't say anything about Sasuke

Me: I won't now tell me. Tell me puts my face really close to his

Neji:yells I-it makes me want to kiss you!!turns away blushing

Me:blushes Ne-kun…you like me?

Neji:blushing H-hai

("Hai" means "yes", "yeah")

Me:thinks…Ne-kun likes me too…Ahh! Damn it! Why do I have to be faced with this!!??

Neji: We don't have too if you don't want to…

After he said that the ride finished

Neji: So do you want to go on the roller costar next or get something to eat?

Me: Lemme see…..roller costar!

Neji: Alright then. Let's go.

After that mini conversation Neji and I went on the Lighting Dragon Roller Costar. And we reached the top the roller costar stopped

Neji:looks down and starts shaking a little… We're high—really high

Me:shakes a little I hate heightshugs Neji

The roller costar then zoomed down.

Neji:screaming like a girl AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Me:LMFAO

Lighting Dragon then came to a stop.

(Oh yeah, b4 I 4get during the ride their picture was taken. I wonder how'd if come out…)…And Neji and I got out of the cart we were in and looked at the picture. On it we saw Neji screaming like a girl and me laughing at him. And what is this? Naruto and a couple of his clones screaming like girls while huggin' each other

Me:chuckling N-N-Ne-kun…you…ha, ha, ha…scream like a…girl!laughs

Neji: It's not funny, Miyo! You should hear Sasuke scream!

Me: Hmmm? I'm listening…looks at the picture…!! What the—Naru-nii?!

Neji: Naruto? looks back at the picture

Me: OMG! He looks like a girl!!laughs while walking back and bumps into Naruto

Me:whispers Crap!

Naruto: Miki…Neji?

Me:giggles nervously Heh, heh…Naru-nii what are you doing here?giggle nervously

Naruto: Sasuke's looking for ya, Imoto-chan

Me: Please don't tell Sasu!

Naruto: Don't worry I'll not tell Sasuke….

Me: Thank you Naru-nii!goes and hugs him Bye Ne-kun!hugs him and leaves

Neji: I didn't even get to give Miyo a kiss…Awww

Naruto: It's okay

Me:meets up with Sasuke Oi, Sasuhugs Sasuke…Naru-nii, told me you were looking for me.

Sasuke; Where were you, Miki?!!

Me: 0.0…I was at the training, why?

Sasuke: I was…I was worried about you!

Me: You were worried?

Sasuke:blushes Hai…

Me: Well you should know that I'm a strong ninja. And I know how to fight thanks to you, Shakura, Naru-nii, and Ne-kun. Bye.


End file.
